


Friends, Benefits

by Snickfic



Series: I Thought You'd Be Taller [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen offers to help Danneel through her next heat, and Danneel accepts. Results: mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Benefits

“So we’re clear, right? I mean, you’re cool, Danneel, and you smell freaking delicious, but I’m pretty much into guys.”

Danneel eyes Gen, who’s nonchalantly sucking soda up her straw. “Okay.”

“Tell me I’m not breaking your heart here. Little girly me still hasn’t won you over to the alpha side of the fence, have I?” Gen looks just the slightest bit concerned.

“Sorry, no.”

“Okay. Good. Otherwise, this conversation would be mega-awkward.”

“As opposed to what’s actually happening,” Danneel says.

“Shut up,” Gen says, and sticks out the tip of her pretty pink tongue.

Danneel’s really, really sorry sometimes that Gen’s an alpha.

“Anyway,” Gen continues, because apparently there’s a point here somewhere, “that said, I’m totally up for being your alpha heat-buddy, if you want one.”

“Oh?” That’s a word Danneel can say without choking. Totally a word.

“Well.” Gen glances away, looking a little embarrassed. “Omegas, sometimes they want someone to get them through the worst of it. I’m less intimidating than a lot of alphas, I guess.” She shrugs an unhappy little shrug, and then squares her shoulders and turns her million-watt grin on Danneel. “Also, I can get into omega dorms way easier than most alphas, and I hear I smell _awesome_ by the third day in. Cue sexy funtimes had by all.”

“Wow. Uh, thanks.” Gen is peering concernedly again, and Danneel musters up some better enthusiasm. “Thanks, Gen. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Gen says, looking pleased. “I am your friend in need, if you need.”

“I’ll think about it.”

\--

Danneel does think about it. She thinks about the alternating shivers and hot flashes, the too-tight feeling of heat. She thinks about Gen’s pink curling tongue and the “proportional but totally functional” knot hidden beneath her skirt. She thinks maybe this can work. Maybe this can be awesome.

\--

As a freshman, Danneel hasn’t been at Landingham long enough to adjust to the school’s regulated heat schedule, and that means Heat Week is still two weeks off when she starts feeling the itch. It’s a Friday, so she showers with her strongest soap and powders herself with pretty much every scent she has, and she goes to class. Even the betas sneeze a lot, and though there are alphas grinning knowing shark grins at her, they’re doing it from at least a five-foot radius, which Danneel calls a win.

Still, by the end of her after-lunch class she wants to crawl right out of her skin, and the leers are starting to get to her. She jogs back to her room, shuts the door none-too-quietly behind her, and moans.

“You okay?” Adrianne pops her sleep-tousled head over the side of her bunk. Crap, she was probably asleep.

“You know how I said you’d know when I was in heat?”

“Yeah?”

“I am sooo in heat.” Danneel slams her palm against the wall.

“So, I should brace myself for plenty of moaning,” Adrianne says lightly.

This is a sign of how far Danneel has come since she got to college, because she turns to Adrianne, grins in a way she means to be filthy, and says, “Oh, there’s going to be a whole lot of moaning.”

“Oh. Ohhhh.”

“Yeah.” Danneel rolls her shoulders. “So if you want to get as far away from me as a possible for the next five days, I seriously would not be offended. Someone will totally put you up to save you from your heatstruck roommie.”

“Maybe,” Adrianne says.

“Okay. Well.” Danneel takes a breath, which does nothing for the fiery nerves. “I’m going to be getting myself off pretty regularly. Full disclosure.”

“Noted,” Adrianne says solemnly, and really, Adrianne is not the person to get squeamish about this sort of thing, even if precisely _this_ thing isn’t a thing she’s had much experience with. Danneel needn’t have worried. “How about I just stay out of the room a lot, and drop in to make sure you eat.”

“Deal,” Danneel says.

\--

It takes Danneel two days to ask Adrianne to send Gen by, if she sees her. Less than an hour later, there’s a knock on the door.

Danneel’s turned on just by anticipation alone. “Oh God,” she says as she swings the door open.

“That’s me,” Gen says. By the time she’s one foot in the door, her pupils are dilated as far as they’ll go. It takes some fumbling to get the door slammed shut, and then Gen is deep into Danneel’s personal space and is practically hyperventilating, she’s sniffing Danneel so hard.

She smells – God, she smells _alpha_. Danneel swallows. She’s used to Gen, she’s totally safe with Gen, she is in goddamn heat. She folds herself into the itch that is everywhere now, so deep in her pores that she wants to just rub her whole skin raw. Gen can _fix this_.

Gen is leaning into Danneel, a hand resting lightly on each arm. “This,” she says against Danneel’s mouth, “was an epic idea.”

Danneel takes a cautious breath and reaches back to when she first met Rick, heatstruck and hornier than anything, when Rick was the best thing she had ever smelled in her _life_.

Gen’s grip tightens and suddenly everything’s too tight, too closed in. Gen’s just rank, her whole alpha scent. Even the Gen-ness of her is nauseating. Danneel jerks out of her grasp, pushes away and out the door and down the hall to the communal bathroom, and gets there just as the puking hits.

She stays there until the last of the sandwich Adrianne conscientiously brought her at lunch is in the toilet bowl, and then she cries thin silent tears for a while. Eventually someone bangs on the stall door and asks if she’s okay. Danneel mutters something and pushes her way out and back down the hall.

The door’s shut but not locked. Gen’s gone. Danneel blows her snotty nose and brushes her pukey teeth and curses a lot under her breath.

That was awful. Gen must hate her now. Well. Gen probably doesn’t hate her, because Gen’s awesome that way, but no one likes a knot tease. Danneel sprawls out on her bed and groans. Now she’s sinusy and a little nauseous _and_ still in heat. If she could bottle this misery, she could, well, not sell it, because who’d want any? But she could figure out something to do with it. She’d get Gen to help her.

She groans again and gets back up to take her third really cold shower of the day.

\--

It’s maybe two hours later when the room phone rings. Danneel, who’s been pretending to read an anthology of ‘authentic omega voices’ for ages now, gets up and answers it. “Hello?”

“So, that was a bust,” Gen says.

“Gen! I’m, oh God. I am so sorry.”

“My fault. I should have figured. I thought, you know, heat, maybe it’d just roll right over all that trauma.”

“Not so much,” Danneel says.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” There’s a few seconds’ pause. Danneel can’t decide if it’s awkward. Then Gen says, “So, this phone invention. Awesome?”

“I’m a fan,” Danneel says, smiling into the phone.

“I hear they have this thing called phone sex,” Gen says. “Supposing you were interested.”

Danneel thinks about that. “I’m not, like, going to die of heat right this minute.” She thinks some more. “And it would be weird.”

“You think?” Gen sounds uncertain.

“Yeah,” Danneel says. This is a conclusion she’s come to in the last two hours, in between hot flashes. “You’re my best friend. I mean, you’re sexy as hell—”

“Except for the part where I stink.”

“Except for that,” Danneel agrees. “But still: best friend.”

“Hella sexy best friend,” Gen says. “I can live with that.”

“Yeah. And, uh, I’m pretty happy with that. I mean, if you are.”

“Either I suck, or you are insane,” Gen says. “You, my heatstruck omega BFF, just turned down sex twice in three hours.”

“I might change my mind tomorrow,” Danneel says.

Gen snorted. Danneel can practically hear the eye roll. “I get it. You don’t have to let me down easy, Harris. Geez.”

Danneel can tell from her tone that it’s okay. They’re okay. It’s only now, as Danneel’s shoulders start to loosen, that she realizes how uptight she was about this, that she thought she might've really ruined things with Gen.

“So,” Gen says after a pause, “your class reading about authentic omegas, too? What is this crap?”

“I don’t even know,” Danneel says, and finds herself grinning.

END


End file.
